Safe Keeping
by OwenHarpersGirl
Summary: Daryl's always done alright on his own. Sure he's had his brother sometimes, but really he's fine by himself. Until the world ends and he finds himself with this group of people who may actually care about him. Among these people is Carol Peletier and her daughter. For some reason, Daryl finds himself wanting to be with them and he has no idea why.
1. My Dad Weren't So Great

Safe Keeping

My Dad Weren't So Great

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Walking Dead**_**, I am merely a fan**

**Note #1: Rated for Dixon language**

**Note #2: Sophia will be younger in this story. I know she's twelve in the show, but here she's 9.**

Daryl sat outside his tent cleaning his arrows. It was starting to get dark out and he wanted to get this done so he could go hunting in the morning. He could hear the rest of the group talking around their fire, but he ignored them. He had his own little fire going and he was fine to be alone.

Merle had gone with a few of the other group members on a run into the city, leaving Daryl on his own. He was just finishing up with his arrows when he heard a twig crack behind him. He whipped around, hand going to his crossbow. he relaxed slightly when he saw it was just one of the women from the group, Carol he thought her name was.

"Sorry," she said meekly, "I didn't mean to sneak up on you. I just wanted to bring you something to eat."

He stared at her for a moment before nodding his thanks. She smiled hesitantly and set the bowl down before turning and walking back over to the others. He watched her go as she sat down around the fire with her daughter and husband. A husband who was currently looking between him and Carol, a murderous look on his face.

Daryl turned away, scowling. He knew men like Ed Peletier. They were all assholes. He tried to turn his attention back to his task, but he couldn't focus. He couldn't help but worry about what was going to happen to Carol later, once everyone had gone to bed.

WALKINGDEADWALKINGDEADWALKINGDEADWALKINGDEADWALKING

Daryl awoke in the middle of the night for seemingly no reason at all. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and blinked slowly. Why the hell was he awake right now? He never woke up in the middle of the night for no reason so what the hell was it? He stood up and shoved on his shoes, grabbed his crossbow, and walked out of the tent.

He hadn't been expecting anyone to be awake, so when he exited his tent and saw a little girl - Sophia, he remembered - sitting by herself, he could definitely say he was surprised.

"Ya a'right kid?" he asked and Sophia jumped, not having heard him get up. She looked at him and nodded quickly.

"What're ya doin' out here? It's the middle of the nigh'," Daryl said and Sophia glanced back at the tent she shared with her parents, not saying a word.

"Yer momma know yer out here?" Daryl asked.

"Momma sent me out here," she replied quietly and Daryl raised his eyebrows at that. He had hardly seen Carol let the little girl out of her sight. And if she did then Sophia was with Lori or Dale. Why the hell would she sent her out here in the middle of the night on her own?

"She said her and daddy needed some time alone."

Daryl looked from the girl to her tent and back, his jaw tightening. He knew exactly what that meant and he could tell Sophia did too. He had half a mind to go into that tent and drag Ed Peletier out and beat him to a pulp. But he knew that wouldn't do any good. It would just get him sent packing. At least here he could keep an eye on things. He looked at Sophia again. The little girl looked so _sad_. Daryl wasn't very good with emotions and feelings and making people feel better, but he had to do something. He knew how it was, to see your dad beating on the rest of your family. She needed to know not everyone was like that.

"Ya know," he started, "My dad weren't so nice either."

"He wasn't?" Sophia asked, looking over at him.

"Naw," Daryl said, "Used ta get drunk a lot and he didn't really like me or Merle. Not really a good combination."

"Did he ever hurt you?" Sophia asked quietly. Daryl hesitated for a moment before nodding, not really sure why he was telling her all of this.

"Mine does too sometimes," Sophia murmured, "But momma tries to stop him. I think that's why she sent me out here tonight."

Daryl felt his blood boiling at the thought of that bastard putting his hands on the little girl in front of him, or her mother. Once again, Daryl felt the urge to go into that tent-

The tent flap opened and Carol walked out. She looked shocked for a moment at seeming her daughter and Daryl together.

"I didn't think anyone else was up," Carol said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I woke up a few minutes ago," Daryl said and she nodded. Sophia stood and walked over to her mother, gently gripping her hand.

"I hope she wasn't-" Carol started.

"She was fine," Daryl started and Carol smiled, looking relieved.

"Momma, Daryl's daddy was mean too," Sophia whispered loudly to her mother. Carol once again looked shocked for a moment and Daryl shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. She nodded her thanks at him for whatever and Sophia had talked about and he nodded back.

"Hey," he called quietly as they walked away, "You ever get scared, come find me, a'right? I won't let nothin' bad happen ta ya." He was looking at Sophia, but when his eyes flicked to Carol he saw how grateful she was. She nodded again before leading her daughter into their tent.

Daryl sat for another moment before heading back into his own tent.

**So this is going to be my second extended **_**Walking Dead**_** fanfic. I've written a couple one-shots and the other multi-chapter fanfiction for **_**The Walking Dead**_** is one I'm working on now.**

**Daryl speech is something I'm still getting used to and have been reading a lot of other fanfics to see how other people are writing him so I hope I'm doing alright. **

**I had a poll up asking if people wanted to see Daryl with his son right from the start or find the boy later. The results were split pretty evenly so I decided to just do both. The stories won't be the same so if you're interested in reading the other one you can check it out!**

**There will also be a new poll up my profile for this story and my other **_**Walking Dead**_** story so go take a look at that too! If you do vote make sure you vote for the right story. Thanks!**

**I'll be updating this story weekly on Fridays. Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!**


	2. Sorry About Your Brother

Sorry About Your Brother

Merle didn't come back. Some new cop who was apparently Carol's dad came back and told him he had cuffed Merle to the roof of a building in Atlanta.

Daryl was fuming. He had stalked off to his tent, planning on packing his stuff to go find his brother.

"Daryl?" he heard a voice behind him and whipped around to see Sophia standing there.

"What?" he asked, trying not to sound too harsh.

"I'm sorry about your brother," she said quietly.

"My brother is fine!" he snapped and she stepped back a little, eyes wide. Daryl immediately felt bad.

"Sorry kid," he said, sitting down.

"It's okay, Sophia walked over and sat down next to him, "Momma said you'd be upset about your brother and that I shouldn't bother you. But I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"'m fine kid," he said.

"You know, you can call me Sophia," she said. Daryl nodded, but didn't offer a reply.

"Are you leaving?" Sophia asked.

"Gotta find Merle," he told her.

"But... I don't want you to go," she said sadly.

"I ain't gonna be gone forever," Daryl said, "'sides, the hell's it matter if I'm here or not?"

"It's safer when you're here," Sophia said softly and Daryl looked at her in shock. "Please don't go Daryl. I don't want you to go."

"Look, Sophia, I ain't gone forever," he said, "Jus' a couple days, a'right?" She nodded sadly, but before Daryl could say anything, Carol had walked over.

"Sophia, I told you to leave Daryl alone," she reprimanded her daughter.

"It's a'right," Daryl waved her off, standing up. Sophia got to her feet and started walking back to her mother, but she ran back to Daryl.

"Please be careful Daryl," she said, hugging him tightly around the waist. He stiffened slightly before patting her awkwardly on the back. She ran off to her mother and they walked back to camp, leaving Daryl to wonder what had just happened. He was starting to get attached to that little girl and her mother and he didn't know what to do about it.

**Chapter two!**

**There's a poll on my profile if you want to vote for who you think should live!**

**Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!**


	3. Question!

**I have a question for everyone reading this story and I would really appreciate any feedback!**

**I have two **_**Walking Dead**_** stories and currently have a poll on my profile asking who you guys would like to see live in those stories. I've had a few people vote and now realize that I don't know who was voting for which story.**

**I was thinking I would put all the names in the poll twice and then put the name of the story in brackets, like this:**

**Beth (Dixon Family Matters)**

**Beth (Safe Keeping)**

**You would be able to vote for as many characters as you want, and could vote for both stories. It would just be a bit easier to see the results if I could tell which story each vote was for.**

**Please let me know! Thank you so so much! **


	4. Better Off

Better Off

The attack on the camp had been brutal and it had taken it's toll on everyone. As Daryl stood there and watched Carol drive the pickaxe into her husband's skull, he couldn't help but worry.

"Feel better?" he asked, stepping forward and taking the weapon as she finally held it out to him.

"Yeah," she said, seemingly surprised by her own answer. "I didn't think I would, but I do."

Daryl nodded slowly and looked around. "Where's Sophia?" he asked.

"In the RV with Carl," she replied.

"How's she doin' with all this?" Daryl asked, gesturing to Ed's body.

"Surprisingly well," Carol said, "Ed was never a good father, Sophia knew that, but he was still her father. I thought she might be more upset than she is."

"I wouldn't worry too much," Daryl told her, "Jus' cause he was her father don' mean shit if she knew what he was really like. Ye two are better off without him."

"You really think so?" Carol asked doubtfully.

"Absolutely," Daryl said, "Yer better off."

"I don't think the rest of the group will see it that way," Carol said sadly.

"Wha d'ya mean?" Daryl asked, taking a step towards her. "Someone say somethin' ta ya?"

"No," Carol shook her head, "No one said anything. It's just before... I know everyone let us stay because no one wanted to try and deal with throwing Ed out. Now he's gone and I don't see why anyone would keep us around. I can't help with anything so really all I am is a burden-"

"Hey, stop that," Daryl said, stepping even closer, "Ya ain't no burden, a'right? Ya ain't. Neither is Sophia. Both a ya are wanted here. Ya ain't goin' nowhere alone."

"Why do you care so much?" Carol asked.

Daryl shrugged, staring down at his feet. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry," Carol murmured, "I just... thank you. For everything you've done around here."

Daryl shrugged again and Carol sighed gently.

"I'm going to go check on Sophia," she murmured, "Unless, do you want my help with any of these?"

"Naw," Daryl said, "Ya done enough."

Carol smiled gently and nodded once before walking off to check on her daughter, once again leaving Daryl on his own to wonder why it was he cared so much about the Peletier women.

**Alright, so I thought a lot about whether or not I was going to write the attack on the camp, but I don't want to write exactly what happened in the show so I decided to just go straight to the aftermath.**

**Things are going to be following pretty closely to what happened in the show (Aside from Daryl, Carol, and Sophia) up until some point when they're at the Greene farm. That's when things will start to change.**

**Also, I'm sorry to whoever voted for Ed, Amy, and Jim to live. Anyone who died at the camp that night/was bitten is now dead in this story. I know I didn't mention that in this chapter so I just wanted to make sure you knew.**

**Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!**


	5. I'll Protect Ya

I'll Protect Ya

It was their last night in the Quarry. In the morning they would heading out and driving to the CDC.

Daryl stared at the burning embers of his fire. Part of him was glad to be leaving, moving on somewhere else. Especially since they knew walkers were definitely in the area. But another part of him didn't want to leave. Part of him was hoping that Merle was still alive and would find his way back. leaving the Quarry felt like leaving his brother.

"Daryl?"

He turned and saw Sophia standing there. The little girl seemed determined to be his shadow. What surprised Daryl the most though was that he didn't seem to mind. Daryl nodded her over and the girl scurried to sit next to him.

"Where's yer momma?" he asked.

"She was helping Lori make sure everything is packed for tomorrow," Sophia told him, "So I asked if I could come sit with you. Is that okay?"

Daryl watched her for a moment, his eyes glancing over to where Carol was packing some stuff into one of the cars, before he finally nodded. Sophia beamed at him.

"Why are you always over here by yourself?" Sophia asked.

"I like it," Daryl told her, "Used ta bein' on my own."

"I don't like being alone," Sophia said, "It's scary alone, especially now."

"Ain't so bad," Daryl shrugged.

"Are you scared for tomorrow?" Sophia asked.

"Scared of what?" Daryl questioned.

"Leaving," Sophia said, "We don't know what's out there."

"Naw, not scared," Daryl said, "What's the point? Whatever's out there could come here." He realized half a second later that this was the wrong thing to say as Sophia's eyes widened in horror.

"I don't want the walkers to come back here," she said quietly, "I don't want anyone else to die."

"Ya got yer momma ta protect ya," Daryl said.

"What if the walkers get her?" Sophia whispered.

"Then I'll protect ya," Daryl told her.

"You will?" she asked and he nodded. "Why?"

Daryl just shrugged and Sophia stared at him for a second before she scooted over and hugged him. Daryl stiffened for a second before patting her head awkwardly. She scooted away again just as Carol walked over.

"Hey you, we're al packed for tomorrow so it's time for bed," Carol said. Sophia stood and went over to her mother, wrapping her arms around her.

"Momma, Daryl said he'll protect me from the walkers," she said.

"Did he? Well, I'm definitely glad you hear that," she said, smiling down at Sophia, "Say goodnight to Daryl."

Night Daryl," Sophia beamed at him.

"Night," he said as she and Carol walked away. He sat there quietly, suddenly realizing that Sophia may have been right. Now he was alone, he was aware of just how quiet it was.

"Hey," Carol's voice broke the silence.

"Hey," Daryl said.

"I feel like I keep disturbing you at night," she said, "I know you like to be alone and between me and Sophia-"

"Ya ain't disturbin' me," Daryl interrupted her, "I don' mind the company." she smiled at him and they fell silent. Daryl realized though that this silence was different from the one when he'd been alone.

"Did you mean it?" Carol asked and he looked at her. "About protecting Sophia?"

"Course," Daryl said, "She was scared of what would happen if somethin' ever happened to ya an' I told 'er I'd protect 'er."

"Thank you," Carol said, "It really is a relief for me to know if something ever happens to me that she'll be okay."

"I'll protect ya too," Daryl said, "She don't hafta worry about anythin' happenin' ta her momma cause I ain't gonna let anythin' happen ta ya."

Carol stared at him and Daryl felt the tips of his ears growing warm.

"Thank you," Carol said again and she leaned over and kissed his cheek. He felt his face grow warmer as she pulled back and smiled at him. Daryl nodded slightly and, without another word, Carol stood and walked away.

**Alright, and Caryl begins. As mentioned in the previous chapter, things won't really start happening until later when they're at the Greene farm and then even more when they're at the prison. Until then it'll mostly be **_**really**_** little things, but I doubt either of them would really be jumping the other's bones all of a sudden.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! Go vote for who you'd like to see live! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**


	6. The CDC

The CDC

They were here at the CDC. It felt like forever since they had left the Quarry. Some time between the two places they had left Jim, bitten and burning from fever. Now they were finally here. Rick was banging on the doors, convinced someone was inside.

"Momma, walkers!" Sophia cried, tugging on Carol's hand. Carol turned and saw her daughter was right. All the noise they were making was attacking the walkers right to them.

"Stand back," Daryl growled, pushing her and Sophia back so he was in front of them. he and T-Dog began shooting at the walkers as Shane tried to drag Rick away. Just when Carol thought they were done for, the doors opened. The group froze for a moment before they all ran forward. The man standing inside stared at them all for a moment before he agreed they could stay.

"Anything you need to get, get it now. Once those doors close they won't open again."

"Yer bags in Rick's car?" Daryl asked and Carol nodded.

"You don't have to-" she started, but he had already run outside with Rick, Glenn, and Shane. They ran back with everyone's stuff and Carol took hers and Sophia's bags.

"Thanks," she said quietly and he nodded.

"Follow me," Jenner said. he led them down the hall to an elevator. They rode down and he led them into a small room.

"Have a seat," Jenner said, "This won't take too long."

"Ye a'right?" Daryl asked, sitting on the floor by Carol and Sophia. Carl was getting his blood test done first and Sophia was watching with wide eyes.

"She doesn't like needles," Carol told him.

"Ye ain't got nothin' ta worry 'bout," Daryl said and Sophia looked at him. "It'll be over 'fore ye know it."

"Will it hurt?" she asked. Daryl leaned closer to her.

"If Carl can do it, you'll have no trouble," she whispered and Sophia giggled. Carol shook her head at him, but couldn't help but smile as Sophia relaxed slightly.

When Carl and his parents were done it was Sophia and Carol's turn. Daryl winked at the girl and she laughed again as they walked over to Jenner. He tested all of them, Andrea being the last, before taking them down another hallway where they found something wonderful. Food. And to the delight of the adults, wine. They ate and drank their fill before making their way back to their rooms.

Lori went to shower so Carol took Sophia and Carol to find something to do in the rec room. While the kids found a game to play, Carol sat down on one of the couches with a book, but she wasn't reading it. She couldn't stop thinking about what Daryl had said back at the Quarry. And then when he'd protected her and Sophia from the walkers and got their stuff from the car.

"It was nothing," she said to herself, shaking her head.

"What momma?" Sophia asked, turning to her.

"Nothing sweetheart," Carol smiled at her, "I was just talking to myself."

Sophia nodded and turned back to hers and Carol's game. They played for a while longer before Lori finally joined them. While Lori was looking for a book to read, Carl went to the room he shared with his parents and Carol and Sophia walked down the hall to their room.

"Hey," a voice said behind her and she turned to see Daryl leaning against the doorframe to his room.

"Hey," she said and then looked at Sophia. "Go get ready for bed, I'll be right there." Sophia walked into the room and Carol turned back to Daryl.

"Everything okay?" Carol asked him and he nodded, but said nothing. Carol shifted slightly under his gaze.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Daryl nodded and for a moment he looked like going to speak, but then he just turned and walked into his room, closing the door. She stood there for a moment, confused as to what had just happened.

"Maybe it was nothing," she mumbled before turning and walking into her room.

**I love the idea what Daryl and Sophia's relationship could've been like and I honestly enjoy writing the little things between them so much.**

**Today marks me being on for six years! It's so crazy to me that I've been writing stories here for six years. It started off as just something I did for fun because I loved writing so much and it's literally inspired me to pursue writing as a career. Thank you so so much to everyone who has read any of my stories as well as to anyone who has favourited/followed/reviewed! It means so much to me so thank you!**

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think!**


	7. Facing Death

Facing Death

They were going to die. They were locked in the CDC and had less than an hour before they were going to die. Daryl and Shane were swinging axes at the door, but it was no use.

"Jenner, open the door," Rick said.

"I can't," Jenner replied, "I told you, it's too late."

"You can't do this!" Carol said, tears shining in her eyes. "My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this!"

"Quick and painless," Jenner said, "Isn't that better than anything that could happen out there?"

Before she could say anything, Shane had walked over to Jenner, shotgun in hand.

"Open the doors," he growled, pressing the fun against Jenner's face. The others move away from him as Rick tried to talk him down. Shane started firing at the computers and everyone ducked. Sophia had pulled her mother over to stand next to Daryl and he immediately grabbed them, forcing them to the floor. The door was finally opened and everyone ran to grab their stuff.

"Stay close, a'right?" Daryl said to Carol as they ran towards the front doors. She nodded and held Sophia against her as Daryl and Shane attempted to break the window glass. They tried everything: axes, a chair, a shotgun, but nothing worked.

"The glass won't break?" Sophia asked in a scared voice. Daryl walked over and the little girl latched onto his hand.

"Rick, I might have something that can help," Carol said.

"Carol, I don't think a nail file's gonna help right now," Shane said.

"Your first night at the camp, when I washed your uniform, I found this," Carol pulled the grenade out of her bag and Rick took it carefully.

"Get down!" T-Dog shouted and they ran for cover. Daryl and Carol covered Sophia and kept their faces down as an explosion came from behind them.

"It worked!" Carl exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Daryl shouted and they ran for it. Carol and Sophia followed Daryl to his truck and climbed.

"Wait, wait," Carol said as Daryl was about to start up the truck.

"What?" Daryl asked. He looked up and followed Carol's gaze to see Dale and Andrea making their way out of the building. They heard Rick start honking at them.

"Get down!" Daryl said. Carol forced Sophia down onto the floor in front of the passenger seat as she and Daryl ducked as low as they could.

They held their breath and waited for the inevitable explosion and Carol reached over and grabbed a hold of Daryl's hand. Daryl looked at her just as the building went up in flames.

**Alright, so there is a chance Sophia may die in one these stories. I know a lot of people want her to live (I've had more votes for her to live than any other character) and she will live for sure in at least one of them, possibly both. I just haven't totally decided yet. I can promise that if she does die in one of them, other characters that are dead in the show will survive in this.**

**Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!**


	8. We Ain't All Like That

We Ain't All Like That

Where are we supposed to go now?" Carol asked as they drove down the road. Sophia had fallen asleep about an hour ago and was now leaning against her mother.

"Dunno," Daryl shrugged, "Try ta find somewhere safe I guess."

"Do these places even exist anymore?" Carol asked, "I mean, that's what the CDC was supposed to be right?"

"We'll find somewhere," Daryl said.

Carol didn't say anything, but looked down at her sleeping daughter. The CDC had been one night of bliss. One night where she felt she and Sophia were truly safe. Now that feeling was gone again. Well, mostly. She looked over at Daryl.

"Sorry about before," she mumbled and he glanced at her. "When I grabbed your hand."

"Don' worry about it," Daryl replied gruffly.

"I jus... I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything..."

"Ya didn't," he told her, "So don' worry about it a'right?"

Carol nodded, "Thank you." They drove in silence for a while before Daryl finally spoke.

"How're ya doin'?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," Carol said automatically and he glanced at her again, eyebrows raised.

"I don't know how I am," Carol answered after a moment. "Everything seems to have happened so fast lately and I just..." She shook her head and then turned to look at him.

"Why are you protecting us?" she asked and he looked startled by her question.

"What?" he asked.

"Why are you protecting us?" she asked.

"I told ya I would-"

"Yes, but why?" Carol questioned him, "Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful. Knowing Sophia is safe is all I want in this world right now. But why do you care so much? When you first joined our camp you and Merle couldn't have cared less about any of us. Now you're going out of your way to protect me and my daughter. Why?"

"I just... I..." Carol had never seen Daryl this flustered before and she couldn't help but think it was rather cute.

"I know what Ed used ta do ta ya," Daryl finally said and Carol stiffened, "No one deserves that."

"So all this is out of pity?" she asked.

"No!" he exclaimed and she hushed him, looking down at Sophia. Daryl glanced down too and was relieved to see she was still sleeping. No way he could've said any of this if she could hear him.

"If not pity then what is it?" Carol asked.

"I just... I wanted ye ta know that we ain't all like that," Daryl said and he could feel his face burning at the admission. "I want ta make sure ye an' Sophia ain't ever hurt like that' again." Carol stared at him for a moment.

"And how are you going to do that?" she asked quietly. He glanced at her, his hand reaching out slightly before he pulled it back. Carol reached out her own and gently laced her fingers with his.

"Okay," she nodded.

He breathed a sigh of relief and nodded too before focusing his attention back on the road and the cars in front of them.

**Writing Caryl before they're actually Caryl is so hard! I've written fics with Caryl relationship and Caryl friendship, but this is my first attempt at writing them when things are still kind of awkward so I hope I'm doing alright so far.**

**Also, the whole point of me writing two _Walking Dead_ stories at the same time was so I could write one where Daryl has his son from the start and the other where he finds his son later on. I've actually written the chapters containing that part of the story, but I'm not really sure if I like it here. I like the idea of, but I'm not sure if I'm actually going to do that now. I will upload the stuff I wrote, but I might just turn that into a short 4-part story and not include it in this. What do you all think?**

**Finally, I've added the most recent character death from Season 5B to the poll so you guys can vote if you want this person to live. I've been waiting a couple weeks to make sure people had seen the episode so if you haven't yet be warned that there will be spoilers in the poll as of today.**

**Thanks so much for reading! Check out the (updated!) poll on my profile! Let me know what you think! And sorry about the obnoxiously long author's note!**


	9. On the Road Again

On the Road Again

Walkers. There were walkers everywhere. The group was scattered and hiding under cars. Carol was hiding with Lori, but wanted nothing more than to run across the road and hold her daughter. The herd was starting to thin out, but Carol knew they'd have to wait a while longer in case there were any stragglers. She saw Sophia start to crawl out from under the car and she wanted to call out to her to stay where she was, but knew doing so would only cause them more problems.

Everything seemed fine for a moment, but then she heard the growls. Time seemed to pass in slow motion as Sophia crawled out from under the car and ran. She watched as Rick ran after her and she and Lori slipped out from under their car.

"Lori, there's two of those things after my baby!" she cried as they stood on the road, staring at the forest Sophia had run into. The others were running over to them now.

"What happened?" Daryl asked.

"There's two walkers after Sophia," Lori told him.

"The hell're we standin' round here for?" he exclaimed, stepping over the railing.

"Rick went after them," Lori said.

"So? We'll get 'er back faster if more 'an one of us is out there. 'sides, all Rick has is a gun he can't shoot," Daryl said and turned around to make his way down the hill. He made it to the bottom and turned to see Shane and Glenn following him. They joined him at the bottom and Shane nodded at him one and then they headed off into the forest , Daryl leading the way as they followed Rick's footsteps. They met up with the former sheriff at the river.

"She was here," he said as Daryl jumped down into the water with him. "I left her here so I could lead the walkers away. I told her to go that way and keep the sun on her left shoulder."

"Man, she was tired and scared, probably doesn't know her left from her right," Shane said.

"Shane, she knew exactly what I said!" Rick argued.

"We got some tracks over here," Daryl said, "C'mon." He led the others through the woods, following Sophia's prints.

"She did as you said," Daryl said, crouching down, "She was doin' a'right til she got here. She swerved off that way."

"Why would she do that?" Glenn asked.

"Maybe she saw something? Spooked her?" Shane suggested.

"Walker?" Glenn guessed.

"I don't see any other footprints," Daryl shook his head.

"Should we go after her?" Glenn asked.

"No, you and Shane should go back to the highway before everyone starts to panic," Rick replied, "Me and Daryl will keep looking." Shane and Glenn began their trek back to the highway while Daryl and Rick continued after Sophia.

"I just left her for a minute," Rick said, "I led the walkers away from her."

"Ye did what ye had ta do," Daryl said, "No point beatin' yerself up fer it. Now we jus' gotta find 'er."

Rick nodded and fell silent as he followed half a step behind Daryl.

SAFEKEEPINGSAFEKEEPINGSAFEKEEPINGSAFEKEEPINGSAFEKEEPING

Back on the highway, Carol was standing against the guardrail, hoping and praying that her daughter would come out of the trees.

"How're you holding up?" Dale asked, coming up behind her. She tried to smile at him, but it came across more as a grimace.

"She'll be okay," Dale tried to assure her, but Carol wasn't convinced.

"Daryl said he'd look out for hr," Carol murmured so only Dale could hear, "Our last night at the Quarry... he said he'd keep both of us safe."

"Daryl's a good man," Dale said.

"He is," Carol agreed, taking a deep breath. "Sophia's just a child. She's just a little girl and she's alone out there."

"They're find her," Dale said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

**I don't know why, but I've always loved the idea of Dale kind of looking out for Daryl.**

**Also, without giving away any spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen it, can I just say how much I loved Sunday's episode? The whole episode had me on the edge of my seat and the Daryl-Carol interaction was adorable.**

**Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!**


	10. Apologies

Apologies

**Warning: Swearing**

They didn't find her. They had looked and looked, even cut open a walker, but there was nothing.

Daryl and Rick had returned to the highway an hour ago, just before it go dark. As soon as he saw the look on Carol's face, Daryl had hated himself. He had told her he would look after Sophia and so far he'd done a pretty shit job of it.

Most of the group was asleep now, spread out in different cars. Dale was sat on top of the RV, keeping watch. He had thought he was the only one awake and was surprised when Daryl climbed on top of the RV.

"I would've thought you'd be asleep," Dale said, "You're gonna need to rest before you go looking for Sophia tomorrow."

"'m a'right?" Daryl shrugged, "I'll take watch tonight."

"Are you sure?" Dale asked, "You really should get some sleep."

"Ain't tired," Daryl said. Dale could see he was lying, but decided not to push him.

"If you get tired just wake me and I'll take over," he said, patting Daryl's shoulder gently. He noticed the way Daryl flinched slightly and removed his hand quickly before climbing down the ladder and entering the RV.

"I thought you were on watch?" Andrea asked,

"Daryl volunteered to take over," Dale whispered and glanced over at Carol who he thought was sleeping, "I think hew feels guilty about not finding Sophia."

Andrea nodded in understanding and they both fell silent, soon falling asleep. What they didn't know was that Carol wasn't asleep, but had been waiting for Dale and Andrea to drift off before she got up. She crept quietly out of the RV and climbed up the ladder. She made it to the top and was met with Daryl's surprised eyes.

"Hi," he said quietly and Daryl grunted in response.

"What're ya doin' up here?" he asked.

"I heard Dale telling Andrea you had volunteered for watch," Carol replied, "Thought you might like some company." When Daryl said nothing, Carol felt her face growing warm.

"You know what, this was stupid," she said, scrambling back over to the ladder. "I'll go."

"Wait," he said and she looked up at him. "Stay."

Carol hesitated, "Are you sure?"

Daryl nodded and Carol slowly made her way over and sat next to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked after a moment.

"'m fine," Daryl said, but Carol wasn't buying it.

"Daryl," she said gently and he grunted, looking down at his hands. She slowly reached over and rest her hand on top of his. He flinched again, just like with Dale, but when Carol went to pull back, Daryl grabbed her hand.

"'m sorry," he mumbled and she looked at him in confusion.

"What for?"

"I said I'd protect her," Daryl said, "Both of ya. Now she's gone-"

"Daryl, it's not your fault," she said, "I should've been watching her better. If I had then she wouldn't have been alone and-"

"This ain't yer fault!" Daryl exclaimed, "We wasn't expectin' a herd ta come through. She got scared, she ran, end of story. Hell, what she did was probably the best thing for her ta do, 'stead of sittin' there and waitin' for someone ta help her. If ya can't fight, run. Simple as."

Carol stared at him. She couldn't remember ever hearing Daryl speak to anyone that much.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"When we find her, I'm gonna teach 'er ta protect herself," Daryl said, "Maybe not a gun, if ye don' wan' that. But a knife or somethin'. Jus' in case."

"I'd like that," Carol said, "Do you think you would show me as well? It'd probably be good for me to learn how to protect the camp."

"Soon as we find Sophia and find a place ta set up camp," Daryl nodded, "I'll show both of ya."

"Thank you," Carol repeated and Daryl nodded.

"You really believe you'll find her?" Carol asked, hating herself for even thinking it.

"Course," Daryl said firmly, "Tha' little girl's gonna be fine. I'll stay out there fer days if I gotta."

Carol didn't bother thanking him again. Instead, she slid a bit closer to his chair and, after a moment's hesitation, leaned slightly against him.

"Is this okay?" she asked, thinking about how he had flinched earlier.

"Ya," Daryl said, "'s fine."

**Next chapter they're at the farm.**

**Thanks so much for reading and don't forget to vote! Let me know what you think!**


	11. Step Up

Step Up

Everything was going from bad to worse. They still hadn't found Sophia and now Carl had been shot. Some women had picked Lori up, taking her to her farm and now Glenn and T-Dog had left to try and find them. Dale, Andrea, Daryl, and Carol were spending another night on the highway, just in case Sophia found her way back on her own. They'd be leaving her some supplies in the morning before making their way to the Greene farm.

Dale was on top of the RV, keeping watch. Carol was in the bed at the back, sobbing quietly as she thought about her daughter spending another night alone in the woods. Andrea was sitting at the table, taking apart her gun and putting it back together again. Meanwhile, Daryl was lying on the floor of the vehicle, trying and failing to get some sleep. He glanced up at Carol and made a decision. Getting to his feet, he went over to Andrea.

"I'm gonna need my clip back," he said and she handed it to him. "I'm gonna walk the road, look for the girl." He looked back at Carol who raised her head to look at him. He nodded once at her before turning and walking out of the RV. He turned back when he heard the door open behind him and Andrea stepped out.

"Gonna take a walk," Daryl told Dale, "Shine a light in the woods. Give the girl somethin' ta look at."

"Is that a good idea?' Dale asked.

"Dale," Andrea said sharply, glaring up at him before walking off. Daryl glanced up at the older man before following after Andrea. They made their way into the woods, hoping their flashlights would attract Sophia's attention and nothing else.

"So, what's going on with you and Carol?" Andrea asked.

"What? Nothin'," Daryl said.

"Come on," Andrea said in exasperation.

"What?" Daryl said again.

"You really expect me to believe there's nothing going on?" Andreas said, "I went to sleep last night and she was in the RV. I get up this morning and she was on top of the RV with you."

"She couldn't sleep," Daryl said, "Too busy worryin' 'bout Sophia. 'stead of sittin' there she said she'd help me keep watch."

"Help you," Andrea smirked.

"Shut up," Daryl mumbled, "Even if there were somethin' goin' on it ain't nobody's business."

"Sorry," Andrea said, "I was only joking." Daryl was silent for a moment.

"I know," he finally said, "Forget it a'right? Let's just look for Sophia."

SAFEKEEPINGSAFEKEEPINGSAFEKEEPINGSAFEKEEPINGSAFEKEEPING

When they returned to the highway a short while later, they found Carol sitting on top.

"Night," Andrea said, going into the RV. Daryl grunted back as he climbed up the ladder.

"Anything?" Carol asked.

"Not yet," Daryl shook his head, "But we'll her soon. Leave her a sign and some supplies tomorrow morning. Hopefully whoever's at this farm'll have a map of the area. Then we can do this search right."

Carol nodded, blinking rapidly to try and get rid of the tears in her eyes.

"I just hate the thought of her out there all alone," she whispered, "Scared, hungry..."

"She'll be a'right," Daryl assured her, "Hell, I was younger'n her when I got lost. Nine days in the words eating berries and wiping my ass with poison oak."

A laugh escaped Carol and Daryl looked over at her, secretly pleased that his story was cheering her up.

"Sorry," she said, "That sounds... awful-"

"Wasn' so bad," Daryl shrugged, "It's Georgia, not the mountains of Tibet. Aside from my itchy ass I was doin' a'right."

"And they found you?" Carol asked, "Your family?"

"My dad was on a bender with some waitress," Daryl told her, "Merle was doin' another stint in juvie. They didn't even know I was gone." Carol felt a pang in her chest at that, but tried not to let it show on her. Daryl wouldn't appreciate pity.

"Found my way back through," Daryl said and Carol noticed a hint of pride in his voice. "Went straight to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich."

Carol was silent. She could just picture a young Daryl, covered in dirt and grime and who knows what else after nine days alone in the woods.

"That's one thing Sophia's got that I didn't though," Daryl said and Carol look up at him. "People are lookin' fer her. I'd say that's a step up."

**Chapter ten! Hope you liked it! Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!**


	12. What Is This?

What Is This?

It was their fifth night at the Greene farm and everyone was feeling a mix of emotions. Carl was on the mend, but in the process of getting the supplies to save him, one of Hershel's men had been lost. On top of that, Sophia was still missing.

"You alright?" Carol asked Daryl, handing him a plate.

"'m fine," Daryl grunted, "Ain't I supposed to be asking ye that question?"

"Daryl, you left before sunrise and you're just getting back now after everyone's asleep," she said, "You can't keep pushing yourself like this."

"So what, ye want me ta give up?" Daryl growled.

"No! Of course no! I just..."

"What?" Daryl snapped.

"I can't lose you too," she said and Daryl stared at her, not saying anything. He could feel the tips of his ears burning.

"I'm sorry," she stammered, "I didn't-"

"It's a'right," Daryl mumbled, "'m gonna sleep. Headin' out early tomorrow ta look fer Sophia."

He stood and walked into his tent, leaving Carol to sit there, her face burning.

SAFEKEEPINGSAFEKEEPINGSAFEKEEPINGSAFEKEEPINGSAFEKEEPING

The next morning, Daryl left the farm on one of the horses he'd found in the barn. No one else was up yet, but that didn't matter to Daryl. As far as Daryl was concerned he was the only one taking this search for Sophia seriously.

He had been out for a couple hours when he finally saw something down in the river. He climbed off the horse and slowly made his way down to the water. It was a doll. Sophia's doll.

"Sophia!" he shouted, looking around, "Sophia!" Nothing. Not even a rustle. Daryl continued to look around for a few moments before heading back up and getting on the horse. He continued on for a while longer when something suddenly went wrong. The horse bucked up and, try as he might, Daryl couldn't hold on. H went crashing down the cliff side and landed in the water, pain shooting through his side.

SAFEKEEPINGSAFEKEEPINGSAFEKEEPINGSAFEKEEPINGSAFEKEEPING

It was getting dark and Daryl still wasn't back yet. He had been gone by the time everyone else had got up and now Carol was starting to worry. What if something had happened? She knew he had taken one of Hershel's horses out, but what if something happened to the horse and Daryl couldn't get back.?

"You okay?" Lori asked and Carol jumped.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm-"

A shot rang out and the two women looked at each with wide eyes before running out the door. Andrea was on top of the RV, shotgun in hand.

"Rick!" Lori shouted as they ran over.

"What the hell's going on?" Hershel called as he and his family joined them.

Rick, Shane, and some of the others were walking closer, supporting someone between them.

"Who is that?" Beth asked.

"Oh my god, Daryl," Carol's hand flew up to cover her mouth. "Oh my god, is he alright?"

"Bullet grazed him," Rick said, "But he's got a wound on his side that doesn't look too good."

"Get him in the hose, I'll take a look at it," Hershel said and Rick and Shane half-dragged, half-carried Daryl past them and to the house. Carol made to hollow, but a hand on her arm stopped her.

"He had this," T-Dog said, passing her the doll. She took it gently in her hands and could feel tears welling in her eyes, but she blinked them away.

"Thank you," she said quietly and then turned to follow the others into the house.

SAFEKEEPINGSAFEKEEPINGSAFEKEEPINGSAFEKEEPINGSAFEKEEPING

"I found it in the river," Daryl said later that night as Carol sat in the chair by the bed. "I'm guessing she either dropped it there or upstream and it floated down. Me an' Rick marked it on the map and it cuts the grid in half."

"That's great," Carol said, though she didn't sound as excited as Daryl thought she would be.

"This is good," he said, "Mean we're gonna find 'er soon."

Carol nodded, but Daryl realized she wasn't really paying attention anymore. At least, not to what he was saying. He pulled the sheet up higher on his chest and watched as she shook her head slightly, looking at his face again.

"Sorry," she said.

"Ye a'right?" he asked. She stared at him.

"You nearly died, Daryl," she said, "For a doll."

"No, not fer a doll," Daryl said, "Fer Sophia. Quit talkin' ta Shane! I know that's exactly what he said earlier and that bastard don't know what he's talkin' about!"

"But what if he does?" Carol whispered, "I told you Daryl I can't lose you too."

"Ye ain't losin' me," Daryl said and they both seemed to realize that these words confirmed they did, in fact, have something to lose. "'m gonna find Sophia an' bring her back jus' like I said, a'right?"

Carol nodded slightly, biting her lip and looking down at her hands.

"What is this Daryl?" she asked suddenly.

"What is what?"

"This," she gestured between the two of them, "Am I crazy? Or is there something? I'm only asking because when they were carrying you up and I thought for a second that you were dead... well I felt a lot different than I did when Ed died."

"I don't know what this is," Daryl replied, "I ain't good with this sorta stuff... But ya ain't crazy."

She smiled gently at him, nodding, and reached over to take his hand.

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! I was trying to find a way to write this without writing the whole scene that took place in the show.**

**Also, I'm going to be uploading a four-part story that's sort of, but not really, a companion piece to this story. I said a few chapters ago that originally this story would involve Daryl finding his son. I had already three chapters for that, but decided I didn't like that idea for this story anymore.**

**So instead, I'm going to be uploading it as a separate story. I've been waiting to upload it until now because it takes place after this chapter happens. It's going to be a four-part story and I will be uploading part one tomorrow! If you're interested, you can go check it out, it's going to be titled 'Harley'.**

**Finally, I'm going to be adding the most recent deaths in the poll today so go vote if you want certain people to live! I'll also be removing anyone who has died in both stories up to this point.**

**Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!**


End file.
